


WHITEOUT

by bgarnetgirl



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, mix nine made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgarnetgirl/pseuds/bgarnetgirl
Summary: Crushing on the friend of your enemy? It's more likely than you think.





	WHITEOUT

**Author's Note:**

> My first soiree into the ACE fandom ;0;

A sharp blow of a whistle, the sound of cleats sliding on grass and the thud of players rushing after a ball. It was the first game of the season and the crowd turn out matched the enthusiastic shouts of the two opposing teams. The bleachers were hot, shaking and thundering from fans’ cheers and kicking. It was nearly enough to have his sketchbook sliding right off his lap, his thin fingers clutching at rolling pencils and a stray eraser.

“Who’s idea was it to come, again?” Heejun grumbled to his friends, exasperated when the man in front of him stood abruptly and knocked more of his supplies off his lap.

“You’re the one who likes soccer,” snorted Inseong, picking up a few lost pencils before they fell underneath the bleachers. They were expensive, Heejun’s picky drawing professor had forced all her students to invest, but Heejun was not grateful at all. Luckily they weren’t too banged up, but only time would tell if the lead inside cracked.

“Yeah well, I’m starting to change my mind,” he lamented. Inseong fondly shook his head, leaning back until his shoulders were flushed with Youjin’s knees. He shoved at Inseong, complaining that he was too close.

“You need to find your chill,” Inseong teased. Youjin flushed, shoving at him again.

“Stop flirting,” Jihun’s airy voice interrupted, arm wrapped snug around Seungjun’s lean waist. A few bright hickeys peaked out the top of his shirt collar, leaving Inseong to guffaw in a loud laugh.

“That’s rich lover boy.”

Soft clicks grew near as they bickered, a girl with gently curled hair and a short pink skirt stopped at their row. Her hands were tight around her purse strap, her nervous energy drawing Heejun to look up from his sketchbook.

“Seungjun? I didn’t know you liked soccer,” she smiled softly, hesitating a moment before continuing. “Is this seat taken?”

They all watched the exchange, Jihun leaning away from Seungjun to take the stranger in. Seungjun naively told her to sit down, even offering his jacket to cover her legs.

“Don’t want you to hurt yourself, these bleachers are hot,” Seungjun chuckled. Admittedly she was cute, her eyes beaming up at Seungjun whenever he returned her attention, but Heejun could see disaster from a mile away.

Jihun’s mood turned more sour as the minutes passed, staring down the newcomer. Youjin was too busy resolutely keeping his eyes on the field, which Heejun couldn’t blame him for. Trying to make the most of an awkward situation, Inseong took one for the team and joined the conversation, “How do you know Seungjun?”

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, “ she giggled, “I’m in Seungjun’s math class. I’m Kim Eunseo.”

Heejun nearly facepalmed, she was in Seungjun’s  _ freshmen _ math elective. Inseong politely introduced himself in return, asking about her major and what not. The entire time Heejun was dreading the inevitable, her interest in Seungjun obvious.

“My brother is playing right now, he’s number 4!” Eunseo pointed him out amongst the chaos on the field, his movements fierce and decisive. His passes were hard hitting and effective, easily evading the opposing team’s defense. Heejun had to admit, it was impressive.

“That’s cool,” Seungjun commented, too out of his element to say much else. Heejun was the soccer fan here, Seungjun barely knew the difference between a goal and a touchdown.

“He’s a great forward, you can tell the team really trusts him,” Heejun added, too distracted by the game now to realize he’d been scribbling across the page open on his lap for the past five minutes. The graphite had smeared across the side of his hand, dark smudges ruining the previous sketch he was working on. Sighing, he closed his book.

“All his friends are playing now too, so I would hope they trust him!” She giggled, hair bouncing over her shoulder from the motion.

The game ended a half hour later, the whole time Eunseo chatting up Seungjun and occasionally Inseong. It was tense, Heejun could feel Jihun’s irritation like a looming shadow. As they made their way down the bleachers, she had her hand resting on Seungjun’s arm for balance. Why anyone would attend a sporting event in 6-inch heels was beyond Heejun.

“Seungjun, could I talk to you for a second? In private?” Eunseo tugged the tall man away from his friends, the two stepping just underneath the corner of the bleachers. Heejun and the rest stood idly by, watching the disaster waiting to unfold.

It started with her leaning in close, tip toeing in her heels and still straining to reach, but Seungjun’s firm grip on her shoulders kept her at a distance regardless of her efforts. Hope blossomed on her face, lips parted and eyes searching.

Heejun turned away before he could see her innocent face fall. Heartbreak was never easy to witness, the occurrence often with a friend as handsome and naive as Seungjun. If only those young girls realized sooner that his friend was as gay as they come.

It didn’t take long for Seungjun to return, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. Eunseo was gone.

—-

Another picturesque day, or so it would’ve been, if Heejun hadn’t stayed up all night working on his charcoal piece for crit later that afternoon. The blue sky and warm sun mocked him as he slumped in the remaining seat at their usual table outside the campus cafeteria.

“I hate you all,” he groaned into the table. Youjin sympathetically patted him on the back. 

“Brunch is fucking stupid,” Heejun continued.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t wait until the last second to finish your homework,” Inseong scolded, pushing a tray of food towards the exhausted man. Heejun pouted, begrudgingly taking the proffered food.

As they began eating, something went crashing into their table. Seungjun screeched, nearly flipping his tray in the process. Heejun himself had a hand over his heart, wide eyed and shouting, “What the hell?!”

In the direction of the flying object came a voice, hard as steel, “Which one of you fucks broke my sister’s heart?”

Oh god. Standing there was player number 4 himself, eyes slitted into a firm glare. If looks could kill, his teammates flanking both sides were out for blood. Seungjun squeaked in his seat, cowering against Jihun. The noise sparked player 4’s intense gaze, his fingers tightened around the soccer ball cocked at his hip.

“And what’re you gonna do about it, huh?” Inseong slammed his hands down onto the table as he too stood. Something about Inseong’s height had the soccer player hesitating for just a second, before the cold glare returned.

“Nothing the asshole won’t deserve for leading her on,” he nearly hissed. One of the teammates’ cracked his knuckles, a threat that had Heejun standing to his feet as well.

“The only asshole I see here is you, barging in and assaulting our table like this!” Heejun interjected, voice firm and eyes flitting between the jocks.There was a crazy edge to his voice, some of the soccer players taking a slight step back as if he was going to come apart at the seams. Maybe he was, the lack of sleep getting to him. Was the ground spinning? When did it get so hot?

“Heejun, don’t,” Youjin gasped, reaching out for the swaying man, but Heejun side stepped him with fists raised.

“I don’t tolerate bigoted dicks like you,” he sneered, nearly losing his balance in the process of his bravado. The ground seemed to come up from under him, his leg over extending on another step as the world spun. “Come at me bitch!”

The words barely left his lips before a fist swung at his face and everything went black.

——

Pain throbbed like a beacon in the dark, a groan loud in his own ears. Heejun’s whole body felt heavy, movement seemingly impossible. A gentle shaking against his side had awareness spreading further through his body, aches manifesting out of nothing. Weakly his eyes opened, squinting against the bright sky.

“Oh my god, dude,” a stranger’s voice exclaimed. “You okay? Seyoon didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

“Who?” Heejun twisted his head away from the glaring light. The stranger leaned closer and blocked the sun with his head, shielding Heejun’s eyes for a moment.

“Get off him,” Youjin pushed the stranger away, taking his place. His big hands cradled Heejun’s face, careful of the left cheek as he examined his fallen friend.

Blinking up slowly, Heejun took in the two concerned faces before faintly asking, “Youjin, when did you get a twin?”

“Did you hit your head?!” Youjin fretted as the stranger cursed.

“Maybe he has a concussion? Shit, this is bad.”

“I didn’t hit him that hard,” another voice argued, a panicked tone coloring it.

Heejun swatted at Youjin’s hands, trying to see the commotion going on around him. What was going on again? Off to the side he could see Seungjun gripping onto Jihun, eyes wet. Was he crying? What?

A peek of black and white drew his attention away from his friends, a soccer ball innocuous on the ground.

“You!” Heejun shouted, forcing himself up into a seated position as the previous events flooded back to him. He pointed a finger at Seyoon, gasping out, “You punched me!”

The stranger kneeling beside Heejun pushed at his shoulders, “You should really lie down.”

“No, he punched me! What the hell man,” he continued making a fuss, protesting against the stranger’s good intentions. Seyoon threw his hands up in frustration, ready to come at the belligerent Heejun but Inseong shoved him back.

“Don’t even try it,” Inseong nearly growled in Seyoon’s face, fisting the front of his shirt and giving him a rough shake, but the other jerked out of his grip. Seyoon got ready to swing another punch, adrenaline kicking back in, when a girl’s voice interjected with a shout.

“Brother! What are you doing?!” Eunseo appeared out of the crowd forming near the two groups, her heels clacking harshly as she rushed onto the scene.

“I was defending you,” Seyoon scolded, taking her into his arms when she reached out for him. Eunseo quivered in his arms, pleading for him not to hurt Seungjun. “No one breaks my sister’s heart and gets away with it.”

“I’m sorry, please don’t punch anyone else!” Seungjun cried out, hands clasped together pathetically.

“That’s not good enough. You flirted with my sister for weeks and just expect me to accept a weak apology like that?” Seyoon glared, taking a step towards Seungjun. Jihun held Seungjun closer to his side, returning Seyoon’s glare with one of his own.

“But I’m already dating someone,” Seungjun explained, hoping to reason with the other.

“Oh so you’re a two-timing player, that’s it huh?”

“Oh my god, no! That’s not what’s happening here, trust me,” Jihun interjected, completely fed up with the situation. If only they would just admit it out loud the real truth, but, with how many pedestrians taken interest with this fight, there was no way that was happening.

Seyoon snorted, “What are you, his boyfriend? Stay out of this, it’s just between me and him.”

Heejun smacked himself with how hard his hand flew up to cover a laugh. He wasn’t wrong, but it’s not like Jihun or Seungjun would ever confirm it. The stranger still next to him jumped a little from the harsh smack, eyeing Heejun like he was crazy.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” At the stranger’s question Heejun took a moment to really look at him, wondering to himself how in the world he thought he was Youjin’s twin for a second there. The resemblance was superficial, a few similar features but their body language completely different. Plus, this guy was tiny compared to Youjin. Heejun took a quick once over, stopping at the sight of strong thighs beneath some flimsy gym shorts.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Heejun reassured, somewhat distracted now that he got an eyeful of this handsome jock. Damn, why did he have to be friends with that asshole.

“Your face is already bruising up,” he commented, which would explain why his face was throbbing so much. Heejun gingerly touched his aching cheek, wincing slightly. The stranger sympathetically patted his knee, touch warm and sending a few warning alarms across Heejun’s mind. This guy was gonna be trouble, he thought as he licked his lips.

“Just forget it,” Eunseo’s desperate voice brought Heejun’s attention back to the situation at hand. She was tugging Seyoon back from Inseong, insistently pleading for him to calm down and leave it be.

Eventually Seyoon gave in to his sister, throwing one last hateful threat over his shoulder before walking away. With their leader gone, the rest followed, even the stranger at Heejun’s side leaving.

The back of his jersey read: Kim Byeongkwan.

 


End file.
